


Larry Stylinson- Naughty Baby...

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, So many tags, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, not really - Freeform, sexual abdl, sexual ageplay, so fucking sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby!Harry and Daddy!Louis.<br/>That's right bitches.<br/><i>Here comes the boom.</i><br/>I mean come on who didn't expect this to happen I mean fucking really guys.<br/>**In case you didn't know, this contains sexual ageplay and gay relationships. If either or both of these disturb you, go back to reading your dumbass Harry Potter fan fics (NO OFFENCE TO HARRY POTTER FANS, I'M ONE MYSELF. SOME FAN FICS ARE JUST FLAT OUT TERRIBLE THOUGH).**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson- Naughty Baby...

"Harry!" Louis called, "In here now!" Louis had a diaper-checking schedual for Harry. Once in the morning, once before naptime, once after naptime, and twice at night- one being before bed.

Harry toddled out of his bedroom, wearing his baggy tee shirt and sucking his bright blue pacifier. He wore a diaper with kittens on it, since he liked cats. Harry went over to his 'daddy' and cooed behind his beloved binkie.

"Use your words, babe," Louis said, taking Harry's pacifier out of his mouth. Harry whined slightly and looked at Louis with sad eyes. He hated it when his daddy took his pacifier away! But Harry spoke anyway.

"Wha', da-da?" Harry asked, wanting to know what Louis had called him into the room for.

"It's nappy-checking time," Louis said, patting his lap. Harry crawled onto Louis' lap, reaching for his pacifier. "Ah-ah-ah! No no, Hazza," Louis said, keeping the pacifier away from the younger boy, "You'll get your dummy back after your nappy check, okay?" Harry whimpered and nodded, sucking his thumb instead. Louis sat the pacifier on the table next to the couch and sat Harry down on his lap. He looked down the back of Harry's diaper, shaking his head, "Tsk tsk tsk. You made a big poo-poo, Haz," Louis said, "Such a naughty little baby."

"I sowwy, da-da..." Harry sniffled, sucking his thumb still. Harry then thought about doing something he'd normally never do. He reached behind himself and rubbed the back of his diaper, "I a bad boy, da-da..." He looked up at Louis with a lustful look, "I tink I deserve a spanking!"

Louis was shocked at first. Harry _wanted_ to be spanked? "Are you ill, honey?" Louis asked, putting his hand on Harry's forehead, than his cheek. Harry took Louis' hand and kissed it softly, making his daddy blush. Louis had to admit, this was a bit of a turn on. He smiled at Harry, kissing his forehead, "Alright, baby. If daddy's widdle boy wants a spanking, he'll make sure his widdle boy gets one." He made Harry lay down on his lap, then he gently massaged the younger boy's bottom. Harry closed his eyes and moaned softly, loving to feel his bottom being massaged so roughly yet with gentle, loving hands. After Louis was done rubbing, he slowly stripped Harry of his shirt and diaper. Luckily the boy's ass wasn't entirely messy, so Louis got a wipe and cleaned him up. Harry felt even more turned on, loving the feeling of the baby wipes Louis was using on his bottom.

When Harry's bottom was clean, Louis put his face near Harry's ass, licking the boy's left cheek softly. Harry shivered and moaned quietly, feeling his cock harden. Louis was on the brink of an erection as well, lightly nibbling on Harry's right cheek. 

The curly haired boy's cock was half hard now, and he wanted to touch it so badly, but he wanted to wait until Louis was done with him so he could finish himself off if Louis couldn't do it for him. Louis pulled his face away from Harry's ass, then he put his hand on it, rubbing softly. Ohhhh, here it comes! Harry thought. Dada's gonna spank me like the bad boy I am!

Louis drew his hand back and whacked Harry's ass. Harry bit his lip, smiling slightly. He cooed happily and wiggled his bottom a little, "Mowe!"

"More spanks?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, panting a little like a dog. Louis smiled, "Alright then!" He drew his hand back and whacked Harry again, Harry crying out in pleasure.

"Mowe, da-da!" Harry chanted, panting and drooling slightly, "Mowe! Mowe! Pwease, mowe!"

"Okay, okay!" Louis chuckled, "You're a greedy little thing tonight!" Louis whipped Harry four more times, getting hard in the process, seeing Harry's perfect bottom turn bright red. Harry was full-on hard, panting and wanting Louis to just stick it in him already.

"D-da-da..." Harry started, his face turning red, "F-fuck me..."

Louis' face turned red as well. He smiled a lustful smile, "Alright, baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you," He took his pants and shirt off, "He's gonna fuck you so hard..." Louis laid Harry on the couch, making him get on his hands and knees. Louis got behind him and eased his cock into Harry's tight ass. Harry screamed in pleasure and sucked his thumb, letting Louis completely own him. Louis bucked into Harry's ass for a few minutes, then bent down and licked Harry's back and bottom, Harry's face growing as red as his bottom was. After a while of bucking and licking, both boys finally came. Louis luckily pulled out of Harry's ass before he came, and he licked all of the cum off of his baby's ass. 

Harry panted and relaxed his body, accidentally allowing himself to piss all over the couch. Louis frowned a little and Harry got upset and almost started crying. Louis then got a terrible, naughty idea. 

"You wait right there," Louis said, leaving Harry on the couch, "I'll go get the paddle... This calls for something harder than my hands and my cock to tear up your ass, little boy."

*TO BE CONTINUED (?)*


End file.
